


Dark Elf Rhapsody

by Periphyton



Category: The Legend of Drizzt Series - R. A. Salvatore
Genre: Other, Song Parody, filk song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 02:47:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20382415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Periphyton/pseuds/Periphyton
Summary: Both the Bohemian Rhapsody and the Dark Elf Trilogy are about a young man trying to escape a dysfunctional relationship with his mother. So, my apologies to both Queen and R A Salvatore.





	Dark Elf Rhapsody

Dark Elf Rhapsody  
With my apologies to Queen and R A Salvatore

*Salvatore*  
Is this my real life?  
Writing down fantasy?  
What a great day job!  
Paid to escape from reality.  
Lavender eyes look up to the skies and see . . . . 

*Homeland*  
I’m just a Second Boy, I get no sympathy  
Briza cracks her whip, gotta go  
Cleaning high, cleaning low  
Far away the wind blows, doesn’t really matter to me  
To me.

Mama, she killed my dad.  
Sacrificed him in my stead,  
Thrust her dagger now he’s dead  
Mama, I had just found out  
But now you’ve gone and thrown it all away!  
Mama, ooohhooo  
Don’t want my life to be a lie  
I won’t be back this time again tomorrow  
Movin’ on, movin’ on  
‘Cause Lloth doesn’t really matter.

Guess what, my time has come  
Can’t live with all these lies  
Worship Lloth – I’d rather die  
Fuck you, everybody, I’m gonna go  
Gonna leave this all behind and find the truth  
Mama, oohhoo (up Above the wind blows)  
Didn’t want my dad to die  
And soon you’ll wish I’d never been born at all.

*Exile*  
I see a strange silhouette of a Drow  
Jarlaxle, Jarlaxle,  
Leader of the Bregan D’aerthe  
Intrigue and infighting  
Very profiting for me  
Matron Baenre, Matron Baenre  
Matron Baenre, Matron Baenre  
Matron Baenre told me so – she told me so -o-o-o

I’m just a lone drow, nobody loves me  
He’s just a lone drow, escaped from his family  
Sparing his life from their monstrosity!

Here it comes, I gotta go, really gotta go  
Zin-Carla! No – I really gotta go – gotta go  
Zin-Carla! Because mom hates me so – hates me so  
Zin-Carla! I really gotta go -gotta go  
She really hates me so – hates me so (She’ll never)  
Never let me go – let me go  
Oh mama mia, mama mia, mama mia let me go!

And Matron Malice brought Zaknafein back to kill me  
KILL ME  
KILLLLL MEEEEEE!!!!!!

So you think I am naught but a broken sex toy?  
So you think you can use me to murder my boy?  
Oh Malice, can’t do this to me Malice  
Just gotta get out, get my boy out of here.

*Sojourn*  
Freedom really matters  
Anyone can see  
Freedom really matters, freedom really matters  
To me (I finally feel the wind blow)

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this maybe 15 years ago - I remember getting Homeland when it first released in paperback. I think I still have the first edition paperback copies of Homeland, Exile, and Sojourn. I quit reading after about 15 books, but I still have a nostalgic fondness for the first 11 or so in this series. 
> 
> I'm actively working on Good Omens fanfiction, but I thought I'd get all my fandom works in one archive.


End file.
